livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Amadeus Falkner (Toasterferret)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Cavalier Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: CN Languages: Common, Elven Deity: - Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (05 pts, +2 Racial) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 00 = + CON (+2) + FC (00) (Cavalier) AC: 20 = + DEX (+2) + Armor (+5) + Shield (+3) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (+2) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (+5) + Shield (+3) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +2 = (+2) + Misc (00) BAB: +1 = (+1) CMB: +4 = (+1) + STR (+3) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (+1) + STR (+3) + DEX (+2) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +4 = (+2) + CON (+2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +2 = (+0) + DEX (+2) + Misc (00) Will: +1 = (+0) + WIS (+1) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Aldari Dueling Sword (mwk): Attack: +5 = (+1) + Ability (+3) + Misc (+1, mwk) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 19-20/x3, Special: Can be used with weapon finesse Dagger: Attack: +4 = (+1) + Ability (+3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 10ft Dagger (Thrown): Attack: +3 = (+1) + Ability (+2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 10ft Heavy Crossbow: Attack: +3 = (+1) + Ability (+2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 180ft, 20 bolts Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cavalier Bonus Feat: Humans receive a bonus feat at first level Skilled: Humans receive a bonus skill point at each level Class Features Cavalier Armor/Weapons: Cavaliers are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Challenge (Ex): Once per day, plus once per three class levels, can challenge opponent as a swift action. Against the challenged opponent, the Cavalier gains bonus damage equal to his class level. He gets an additional +1 morale bonus to damage rolls. (Order of the Cockatrice) Mount (Ex): A cavalier gains the service of a loyal and trusty steed to carry him into battle. This mount functions as a druid’s animal companion, using the cavalier’s level as his effective druid level. A cavalier does not take an armor check penalty on Ride checks while riding his mount. Order (Ex): At 1st level, a cavalier must pledge himself to a specific order. The order grants the cavalier a number of bonuses, class skills, and special abilities. In addition, each order includes a number of edicts that the cavalier must follow. If he violates any of these edicts, he loses the benefits from his order’s challenge ability for 24 hours. The violation of an edict is subject to GM interpretation. Tactician (Ex): At 1st level, a cavalier receives a teamwork feat as a bonus feat. He must meet the prerequisites for this feat. As a standard action, the cavalier can grant this feat to all allies within 30 feet who can see and hear him. Allies retain the use of this bonus feat for 3 rounds plus 1 round for every two levels the cavalier possesses. Allies do not need to meet the prerequisites of these bonus feats. The cavalier can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and for every 5 levels thereafter. Order Order of the Cockatrice : A cavalier who belongs to this order serves only himself, working to further his own aims and increase his own prestige. Cavaliers of this order tend to be selfish and concerned only with personal goals and objectives. Edicts: The cavalier must keep his own interests and aims above those of all others. He must always accept payment when it is due, rewards when earned, and an even (or greater) share of loot. The cavalier must take every opportunity to increase his own stature, prestige, and power. Challenge: Whenever an order of the cockatrice cavalier issues a challenge, he receives a +1 morale bonus on all melee damage rolls made against the target of his challenge as long as he is the only creature threatening the target. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the cavalier possesses. Skills: An order of the cockatrice cavalier adds Appraise (Int) and Perform (Cha) to his list of class skills. In addition, an order of the cockatrice cavalier adds his Charisma modifier to the DC on another creature’s attempt to demoralize him through Intimidate (in addition to his Wisdom modifier, as normal). Order Abilities: A cavalier that belongs to the order of the cockatrice gains the following abilities as he increases in level. Braggart (Ex): At 2nd level, the cavalier can spend a standard action to extol his own accomplishments and battle prowess. He receives Dazzling Display as a bonus feat. He does not need a weapon in hand to use this ability. The cavalier receives a +2 morale bonus on melee attack rolls made against demoralized targets. Steal Glory (Ex): At 8th level, the cavalier can steal the glory from another creature’s successful strike. Whenever a creature other than the cavalier scores a critical hit against a target that the cavalier is threatening, he can make an attack of opportunity against the same target. Moment of Triumph (Ex): At 15th level, the cavalier can, as a free action, declare a moment of triumph. For 1 round, the cavalier receives a competence bonus equal to his Charisma modifier on all ability checks, attack rolls, damage rolls, saving throws, and skill checks. This bonus is also added to his AC. In addition, any critical threats he makes are automatically confirmed. The cavalier can use this ability once per day. Feats Shield Focus (1st Level): +1 AC from Shield Missile Shield (Human): Block first ranged attack each round Precise Strike (Cavalier Bonus): +1d6 precision damage when flanking opponent with an ally with Precise Strike. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 7 = (4) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (1) (Cavalier) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +1 0 0 1 +0 Climb -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +5 1 3 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 - -4 +0 Disguise +1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Handle Animal +5 1 3 1 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +0 0 0 0 +0 Perform (Oratory) +5 1 3 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +4 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Survival +4 1 3 0 +0 Swim -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Traits Dirty Fighter (Combat): +1 Damage (trait bonus) when flanking. This is multiplied on a critical hit. Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): You inherit a family heirloom weapon. It counts as masterwork and you have proficiency with it (but not necessarily others of its type) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 5'11" Weight: !80 lbs. Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Appearance: Demeanor: Background: Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character